Larger data storage has been in increased demand in recent years. Data storage based on solid state flash memory offers compelling advantages in terms of read/write throughput, stability, shock and vibration resistance, etc., compared with traditional magnetic disk based storage. Some such solid state flash memory storage may need to be larger than others, and it can therefore be desirable to be able to use various numbers of identical or substantially identical modules to construct such flash memory storage systems in any of a wide range of sizes. It is also important for such flash storage and the associated memory access circuitry to be able to automatically keep track of where all data is in the memory so that the data can be efficiently and reliably accessed. The present disclosure facilities such aspects of electronic data memory construction and/or operation.